A Long Time in the Making
by NinjaMunchkinX
Summary: Randy had been suspended, again, and it was tearing John apart, He just couldn't understand why Randy would do it again, just when things had started to go so right and now everything was falling apart. How will he cope when the ghost reappears? This story contains SLASH and swearing if you don't like please don't read! Much better than the summary!


**Hi guys, well this is my first story i have actually published here so I do apologise if it is utter crap. I have had this idea down for a very long time as you will see but finally got round to being able to write it. Unfortunately i don't own anything in this story except the ideas all characters are their own people. I do hope you enjoy the story and would LOVE to hear what you all think to please feel free to review or pm me, I love to chat :). Well i'll go now and leave you to hopefully enjoy my story :).**

* * *

The weeks had whittled by slowly, each one feeling longer than the last. Randy felt like he was beginning to lose his mind. He had never meant to get suspended his head had just been so fucked up with feelings he didn't understand and he turned back to how he had coped with things when he was younger. The suspension had given him some time to go and see his daughter but it also meant seeing his ex-wife and her new partner, never the greatest thing. But now all he wanted more than anything was to get back to wrestling, get back to what he loved, and get back to the one he secretly loved.

John had been reeling for weeks on end; he couldn't believe Randy had betrayed him like that. They were best friends, he thought Randy had quit the drugs, quit harming himself but it appeared they clearly weren't as close as he had thought. He just couldn't understand it, things seemed great from his perspective, the two of them were as close as ever and gradually getting even closer, John had even begun to let himself believe that his secret fantasy may finally come true, but nothing ever goes right for him so why should he have been shocked when Randy was slapped with a suspension.

The two had not spoken for the entire time Randy had been away and today was his first night back on the job. He and Cena had always travelled together when they could and it felt weird to be standing there alone. He didn't know what to expect; from the fans, from the other wrestlers and most of all from John and that's what he was dreading the most.

It was about an hour before RAW went on air and John was in his locker room getting himself psyched for the night ahead. Each week the absence of Randy ate away at him and it would take longer and longer each time to get the thought of him out of his mind. John refused to fuck up anymore matches over Randy so he had been deliberately trying to forget everything he could about him. So much time had passed and John had no idea when or even if Randy would be returning which was making it a little easier to erase him as all John had to think about was how betrayed he had felt and the relief that would wash over him when he thought of Randy never coming back.

Time was ticking by in slow motion for Randy, he'd had his words with Vince and re-broken the ice, making promises he wasn't even really sure he could keep, all in order to return tonight. Without really thinking he walked into the changing room he would normally have been in, set his stuff down and then just sat there staring off into space wondering what the hell he was going to do now. He had no plan not even a slight inkling; just nerves and a twisted feeling in his stomach which he couldn't figure out how to shift.

Walking back from the vending machine John caught a scent in the air; one he hadn't smelt in a good while now. The deeper he breathed it in the more memories it brought back and feelings he had tried so hard to supress sprang back to the surface with more strength than before. John just immersed himself in the deep feelings of his memories, lost in his own trance as he made his way back down the corridor. The trance had a strong grasp on him, enough to impair his vision and for him to walk smack bang into the back of someone.

"What the… Oh Cena it's you. You all right there?" Punk had started off ready to bite the head off of which ever stupid ass stage hand had walked into him this time; their coordination often baffled him as to how they could actually do their job if half the time they were so star struck at the superstars around them. Upon realising that it was John who had walked into him, Punk's expression changed and he looked on at the larger man seeing him snap out of whichever little world he had been walking around in. "Um… Yeah, oh sorry, yeah I'm… I'm good…" John replied hesitantly as though dazed by his surroundings. "You sure man, you don't seem all that with it?" Just something about Cena's whole persona seemed different and that didn't sit okay with Punk, not when they had a big match coming up. "Yeah, just got some things to sort out. Don't worry dude, I'll be all good to kick your ass." Cena laughed, before making a beeline exit and deciding to avoid Punk until match time to swerve any further questions.

As John turned the corner back towards his dressing room he picked up the smell again and the closer to his door he got the stronger the smell became, until he was completely back in his trance again. Randy had had just about enough of sitting cooped up in the locker room and decided he couldn't hide away forever and to get the inevitable out the way sooner rather than later. He stormed to the door heaving it open, surprised by the weight of it until he noticed the figure falling into it obviously not expecting the door to swing open as they went to enter. "Oh, sorry about that..." Randy muttered, reaching out to help the crumpled figure from the floor. It reached out and grabbed hold of Randy's hand and that's when they felt it. A jolt of pure emotion flooded through both men, Cena felt even weaker than before and fell back to the ground slowly letting go of The Viper's hand. The shock didn't last long as Randy spoke hoping to avoid the inevitable scene he knew was about to unfold.

"John, I just want you to know I'm so sorry, so fucking sorry for what happened. I didn't mean it, I just couldn't handle it anymore..." Randy was so ashamed and couldn't even bring himself to look at Cena, as he fought to hold back the tears as one solitary one slide down his cheek and he tried to turn away so John couldn't see it. "Randy, stop…" he froze hearing his name pass through Johns lips and felt Cena gently caress his face wiping away the tear. Randy finally looked up and was met with cloudy blue eyes that were so plagued with hurt it stabbed right into his heart. "John, I know I can't say anything to fix…" Randy began only for Cena to cut him off, "No. NO! you can't play that victim this time, my life has been shit because of you, I have fucked up EVERYTHING because of you. You're a fucking ASSHOLE Randy, a right royal asshole… I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND THAT'S HOW YOU TREAT ME…" John yelled then fell deadly silent, never having meant for those last words to ever escape his lips.

He turned and ran, and he kept running straight back to his own locker room leaving a stunned and completely speechless Viper staring at the spot he had occupied only moments before. John was mentally beating himself up, 'you stupid, stupid idiot. How could you sat that? What have you done?' questions flooded his mind as he wanted nothing more that to just sink into the ground and disappear. Cena's body was trembling and he felt physically sick, the thought of actually competing tonight was basically out of the question. Just yet another thing he let Randy interfere and fuck up for him. Phoning the doctor and emergency main event with The Shield was put in place as John bowed out back to his hotel to hide away from everything.

When Cena had ran off like that Randy didn't have a clue what to do, a million and one things ran through his head not one joining onto the last and making him feel light headed and weak at the knees. The words had knocked the wind out of him, he felt crushed by the pain and suffering he had put John through but so jovial knowing how John felt about him he wanted to run out to the ring and confess his undying love for the older man. Once the Vipers senses had kicked back in he thought finding John would be his best course of action but he had a match to contend with first. "Good to have you back man, you seen uncharacteristically happy dude…" Daniel Brian commented while waiting for his music to hit, Randy just shrugged his head miles away stuck on John and wanting to find him. Even though he lost his match and he ached from the absence from the ring Orton still felt on top of the world but had heard of the main event change and knew Cena had ran off because of him and now Randy had only one chance to make things right or potentially lose John forever.

It had been about an hour since John abandoned his match and retreated back to his hotel room, he's sat in the shower for most of the time hoping the warm spray would wash away this fresh aching he thought he had long got over. He was now just sitting at the foot of the bed in a pair of loose shorts staring at the ground as the silence of his room echoed around him. His phone had went off several times but it had been tactically launched almost out the window about 20 minutes before so he left it there and continued to hide from the world. It was after about his 9th miss call he heard a commotion out in the hallway, muffled voices that seemed to be getting closer to his room door. John was sure he was the only other wrestler except Kofi who was on this side of the hotel and it wasn't like him to really interact with John. Curiosity got the better of Cena after a few minutes of listening and he went to check out what was going on. As he peeked through the spy hole he seen a hotel concierge arguing with a tall, dark figure and it looked as though trying to escort him from the floor. Cena studied the scene in front a few seconds longer before his stomach tightened realising that figure was Randy. He panicked and had no control over what happened as his mind screamed no but his body took over and opened the door for Randy to enter apologising to the hotel staff for any problems.

Randy had contemplated what he would do when he found John, he hadn't accounted for the high security of the hotel who didn't recognise him and thought he was a crazed fan trying to blab his way through, but it didn't deter him. When John opened the door for him, butterflies played up in the Vipers stomach and all the speeches he had planned out in his head vanished. John closed the door behind him and as he turned round Randy just stepped forward and pressed his lips to Johns, both men seemed to freeze for a second as the electricity between them coursed through their bodies, this was a kiss years in the making and when both realised this was real, it was happening the sparks began to fly. Randy pushed John back until he was pinned against the door, kissing more fiercely and John fought back to dominate the kiss. Orton ran his tongue along Cena's lower lip and the slightly shorter man willingly opened up as their tongues began slowly then more frantically darting in and out of each other's mouths. Quickly a friction was building up in both men's pants and desperate whimpers were being elicited from each of their mouths. They broke apart panting and eager, peeling off their clothes as they darted back for the large bed.

Randy pushed John back gently kissing his lips then attaching himself to Johns throat as his hands roamed the body he had admired for so long. "You have no idea how long I have dreamt of this John, you're so beautiful" he whispered into Johns ear as his wandering hand found Johns long hard throbbing member and began to gently stroke it, bringing soft hissing noises from the older man who just lay with a look of delight on his handsome face. Randy soon moved his hand to fondle John's balls as he wanted to taste his sweet lover for the first time. He softly licked the purple head, sending shivers through Cena's entire body as it arched off the bed begging to feel more, "God Randy baby, please, more…" John moaned spurring Randy on, hearing the words Orton slowly began to suck the entire length of John down the back of this throat and holding it there while John revelled in the amazing sensations the Viper was creating for him.

This continued for a while as John grew closer but Randy wasn't wanting it to finish there. As he had been sucking John off with some of the best head he had ever received, his fingers had been preparing Cena for the next step in their first evening together. This wasn't Johns first time with a man but it would be this first that truly meant something and he appreciated Randy taking the time to make sure it would be comfortable for him. He stopped sucking John off with a pop as his rock hard member fell against his equally hard abs, and Randy moved to position himself between the marines muscular legs. He spat an slicked up his dick and then lent forward sharing one of the most passionate kisses with John as he began to enter him. The heat and tightness he was engulfed him was unlike anything he'd experienced before and so much better than he ever imagined being with John would be. He started slow only for John to beg for more, "Oh god, Randy please, faster, please, OH GOD!" Cena screamed out digging his fingers into Randy's back as he hit off his sweet spot again and again, as both men now completely covered in sweat neared their blissful climax. Just looking down at Johns beautiful face filled with pleasure did it for Orton "I'm cumming baby" he panted stroking John to climax at the same time, the clenching muscles sending him into an even deeper climax he hadn't had before.

It was like time froze as both men floated somewhere above reality in such a state of ecstasy, coming down and the cool air hit their sweat and cum covered bodies, Randy had collapsed to the side of John and neither had moved for several minutes. It was Randy who spoke first as his senses came back to life, "I am so sorry for everything I screwed up for you John, I never wanted that…" John sat up, looking down on Randy's young and beautiful face. "Just why did you do it Ran? I was always here for you, why did you break that promise to me?" The hurt filled Johns face again and Randy tried to avoid his eyes as he choked on his own words, "It…it was because… because I fell in love with you… I couldn't handle thinking I could never have you, I tried so hard to get over you, I felt so jealous if anyone else flirted with you, even on storylines. I just didn't want to lose you if you found out so I tried to forget…" Randy had sat up now to but with his back to John, Cena couldn't believe he was reason for Randy to do the things he did, he felt so guilty. John reached out and wrapped his arms around the slender man, kissing his back and neck gently as he pulled him back against his chest. "Well Randy you NEVER have to do that again, I'm not going anywhere. I love you, even though you are a stupid asshole, I've always loved you and I want to be yours and no one else's, If you'll have me…" It was John's turn to shy away, as a smile spread along the younger man's face that could be seen from the moon. "Johnny, don't ask stupid questions. You're mine now and no one else's." The kissed softly then more heat grew between them, "And since you're mine, are you ready to go again?" Randy asked with his trademark smirk, Cena never said a word and just pushed Orton back down to repay his kindness from earlier, just another night he was going to lose sleep because of Randy, at least this time, he would wake up happy in the end.

* * *

**Hope you liked it and it wasn't too long for you all. I do tend to ramble. Please let me know what you guys think and it was just written as a one shot but not sure if i should leave it there or not, so please leave me a wee line and let me know what you think :)**

Thanks!


End file.
